Gabriel the Mercenary
Gabriel is a 31 year old mercenary, who currently works with an organized group of mercenaries called the Organization, and tutors Jennifer Kising, grooming her to enter the Organization when she reaches the appropriate age. Appearance Gabriel's real name is know only to the mercenaries who him before he joined the Organization, and to Jenny herself. He stands at a tall 6'4" and weighs 226 pounds. His build is that of a large, well built man, able to intimidate some with his size. His hair is a light brown, with some facial hair, and he has green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a red bandana, a sign of his past as a pickpocket and thief. However, he did his time before becoming a mercenary at the age of 20. He is also seen wearing a black vest, white t-shirt, and military pants and boots whenever on the job, or even off the job. He has scars on his chest and abdomen, a little "gift" he got from criminal mercenary Knife Eye, when they fought in China during his last mission with Jennifer. He is of Irish decent. Personality Gabriel is actually a lot kinder than his prodigy, often helping out others, and has even been seen giving generous amounts of money to those in financial need. However, whenever on a mission, his personality changes to that of a military officer, giving orders to his troops in the heat of battle. Even then, though, he is selfless, always trying to prevent the death of his 'troops" to the best of his abilities. He has been known on more than one occasion to act as a human shield to others. However, to his enemies, he is merciless, killing them without remorse. Skills Like Jenny, he too uses an improvised fighting style for melee situations. However, he is excellent with any type of gun, even able to handle explosive weapons like RPGs and bazookas with seemingly better skill than trained soldiers. He is also smarter than Jenny, able to read a situation and plan ahead, which has helped out Jenny many times on her solo missions, as a well-placed stash of weapons goes a long way. His Weapons Gabriel doesn't have a preference for any specific weapon, as he is able to use just about any weapon effectively. He has even shown himself to wield bladed weapons quite well, and is an expert with a bow and arrow. Backstory Not much is known about Gabriel's past. Even the mercenaries in the Organization don't know much about him before he became a soldier of fortune. What is known is that his father was a soldier for Ireland, but died when Gabriel was 3. He, his older sister, and his mother then stayed with his father's parents, where, when he was 11, he was caught and arrested for stealing a carton of milk for his family, as his family was living in a shack, with hardly enough food for them all to survive. After serving his time for the crime, he ran into the bandana he still wears, though how he acquired it remains unknown. After more thefts, he got arrested again, and was released when he was 18. The two years between then and him becoming a mercenary are unknown, except that his grandparents died in this timeframe. At the age of 20, he became a mercenary, working for 3 years independently before joined the Organization. After a few years, he heard about Jenny, and introduced himself. Shortly after this, the nightmare in Wales happened, where the backstory ends.